<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hug a Day Keeps the Guardian's Bad Mood Away by ChristineThalassinou1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048420">A Hug a Day Keeps the Guardian's Bad Mood Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990'>ChristineThalassinou1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One Shots &amp; Short Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Master &amp; Apprentice Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medivh's friends think that the Guardian needs some extra love; and Medivh would be damned if he didn't enjoy it very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Lothar/Medivh, Khadgar &amp; Medivh (Warcraft), Medivh &amp; Llane Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One Shots &amp; Short Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hug a Day Keeps the Guardian's Bad Mood Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first to jump on him and give him a bear-hug was Khadgar, and Medivh almost reacted with a well-aimed fireball by pure reflex. Not that he was so much against hugs, but his apprentice made the poor life choice of not projecting his intention in any way, so Medivh had every reason to be scared at first.</p><p>"Let's make something clear, okay, Khadgar? You can hug me anytime you want, but please say so or ask permission first" Medivh sighed, enduring his apprentice's sudden burst of loving emotions; after a while, he even hugged back the kid, patting the top of his head affectionately. "I guess I don't have to explain why it's dangerous to startle a mage."</p><p>Khadgar mumbled something into his shoulder that sounded remotely like 'I'm sorry', then after a few more moments of cuddling him, he finally released him.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Medivh inquired, an amused smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"Yeah, but I was hoping you'd feel better, actually. I thought you could use a hug."</p><p>"Well, that's very kind of you, thanks." Medivh rewarded his apprentice with a smile then sent him to buy a few things in the market they needed back at home in Karazhan.</p><p>However, Khadgar was not the last today to express his feelings in that particular way. The next who found him with a friendly hug was Llane, and he at least did so without scaring the living hell out of him. Medivh was in the middle of searching for a book in the royal palace's impressive library when Llane joined him, greeting him with a hug, as he used to do almost every single time. No one would've really thought, but king Llane Wrynn was a quite cuddly man; and Medivh made very good use of it. He snuggled contently into his friend's arms, enjoying the feel of being safe and loved.</p><p>During the long years of his friendship with Llane Wrynn and Anduin Lothar, Medivh had plenty of time to get used to the fact that despite he was the most powerful mage of Azeroth, his friends were extremely overprotective of him. They had a pretty simple reason for that: Medivh was small, smaller than his friends, and even than Khadgar. At first, the latter annoyed him but when the kid became his apprentice – after much hesitation on Medivh's part – and they got used to each other better, that annoyance disappeared.</p><p>"Why's everyone in such a huggy mood suddenly?" the Guardian muttered into Llane's shoulder, but he had absolutely no intention to leave the aforementioned hug until he was forced to do so.</p><p>"Well, you just looked like you could use a hug" Llane shrugged, eventually letting go of Medivh.</p><p>"You keep telling me that" Medivh huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly makes me look like that?"</p><p>"Nothing specifically, just... I don't know. But usually, I'm right, no?" Llane grinned, and Medivh couldn't help smiling back at him; yes, Llane was quite perceptive when it came to the current mood of the mage, and how to cheer him up a bit if that mood happened to be a bad one.</p><p>They talked some more while Medivh was searching for the book he was interested in, not finding it eventually, but soon, he needed to get back to Karazhan. Khadgar was alone at home; he'd sent him back after the shopping, and the Guardian didn't want his apprentice to get funny ideas while his master was away.</p><p>Medivh wasn't even surprised when Anduin showed up, back from a patrol or something like that, judged by his dusty clothes and boots, and his first thing to do was to trap him in one of his oh-so-lovely bear-hugs.</p><p>"Going already, little raven?" Anduin then asked teasingly, leaning down to steal a quick kiss while caressing Medivh's cheeks gently.</p><p>"Khadgar's alone at Karazhan" Medivh answered, and he didn't have to say more; Anduin knew the kid's habit of getting into trouble just as much as the mage did.</p><p>"Then how about visiting you at the weekend?" he asked, and Medivh smiled up at him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer for another, much braver and deeper kiss. "I take that as a 'yes'."</p><p>"Good" Medivh grinned, then after a last, tight hug, he stepped back so he had the necessary space for the teleportation.</p><p>Anduin watched him disappear in a bluish-white flash of light, his thoughts already circling around the vast amount of possibilities of a weekend in Karazhan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>